


A Captive Heart

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: Khanolly Bites [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/M, Kidnapping, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know who she was but he only knew she would be his, one way or another; the little doctor would be screaming his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Captive Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts), [AllTheBellsInVenice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/gifts).



> As always nothing belongs to me. 
> 
> -
> 
> Many many thanks to the lovely and amazing MizJoely and AllTheBellsInVenice for their encouragement and excitement and to MizJoely for her superb beta-ing.

_When he had surrendered himself to Kirk, he had expected to be poked and prodded by the doctors. He was an anomaly, a relic, something school children were taught about but would likely never encounter, or so they thought. He had not expected her though. She was shy, a pink blush coating her cheeks as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Her brown hair pulled back in a neat, long ponytail, her blue dress identifying her as a scientist was cut just so that it showed off her slight but curvy figure. She lingered for a moment as the other doctors and security began to leave, only to take up residence outside the medical bay._

_He breathed in once her back was turned, a sweet scent, something he couldn’t quite name, flooded his senses. He could almost taste the sweetness on his tongue and in the back of his throat. He shifted slightly and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye._

_But she too left him alone. His head turned to watch her go, watching the gentle sway of her hips and the swing her hair. As the door hissed shut behind her, she looked back over her shoulder and caught his eye. Her cheeks turned a brighter pink as she caught him staring._

_He didn’t know who she was but he only knew she would be his, one way or another; the little doctor would be screaming his name._

\--

Lieutenant Molly Hooper had no idea how she had ended up in this situation. Her last memory had been receiving her transfer orders from a nervous ensign whose name she couldn’t remember. Then, a grab from behind, one hand – large, masculine, surprisingly smooth – clamped over her mouth stifling her yells, a brief pinch at her arm, then nothing.

“You won’t be able to stay there long, Doctor Hooper,” came the smooth, deep, velvet voice through her quarters, or what she supposed he deemed were her quarters. Molly drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She had felt it shortly after she woke, the ache in her stomach, the burn between her thighs. The ventilation did her no favors. A constant stream of air bore down on her carrying with it the most delicious of smells, a smell that only intensified the ache.  


Molly got up, reaching to draw a surgical mask from the side table to cover her mouth and nose, only to find it gone. Bastard. It was just her luck to be stuck on a stolen Federation ship, likely close to or past the edge of Federation space, with an alpha, and her heat blossoming into existence. Perhaps it didn’t help matters that said alpha just happened to be a homicidal maniac who single handedly destroyed most of San Francisco and a chunk of London.

She carefully opened the door and the scent increased. She could follow it now and while biology urged her forward, instinct had her move in the opposite direction.  
“You won’t be able to resist for long. I will find you, or you will come to me. Biology can only be put on hold for so long,” his voice came again, sending a wave of pleasure down her spine and pooling in her groin. Her toes curled in her shoes as she slowed, her fingers twisting the hem of her blue dress as she battled with herself for control. 

She could hear footsteps coming down the corridor, his scent intensifying with each footfall. Whimpering, she ran down the hallway, looking for somewhere to go. Diving into a turbolift, she took it down to the lower levels and stopped in engineering. She breathed a sigh of relief; the scent was not thick and choking, so she could relax a bit. She ducked down a narrow break.

A gasp escaped her as she felt his presence first. Turning, she staggered as she saw him standing, adorned in black. He looked relaxed, almost bored, but Molly knew better. She could feel his wants, his needs, his desire to take her where she stood.

She tried to keep herself upright, in spite of the way her knees were shaking from a combination of fear and arousal. She knew what he looked like from that one solitary moment on the _Enterprise_. His dark hair, slick and shining was carefully swept back off a high forehead. She wondered suddenly if his hair was soft. His eyes appeared to glow blue in the dim lighting were simply predatory, and she was his prey. They were not the eyes she remembered from the _Enterprise_. “N-no…” she moaned, the ache becoming too much as she sank to the floor and curled up on herself. The man she had known as John Harrison stalked toward her, his boots echoing off the metal floor. Her arms curled around her abdomen as she tried to make herself smaller. 

“You know what will take away the ache, the burn, don’t you, Doctor Hooper?” his voice crooned, piercing the chilly air between them. 

“Yes,” she gasped, burying her nose into her arm. She didn’t want to give in to primal desires, not with him, but with each step he took toward her, her resolve crumbled. Less than two feet in front of her, he stopped. 

“I can drug you until your heat passes, or you can give in. I saw you before, in the labs in London, watching John Harrison as he worked. I could sense the increase in your heartbeat; feel the flush of your skin, smell the sweet scent of your arousal. But I am not he, not anymore.”

Molly lifted her eyes and looked at him. While he may have worn the skin of John Harrison, the eyes were too dark to be his. But looking into his eyes was her mistake. With a groan, she was inundated by his scent. Her eyes scanned over his intense posture. But the unmistakable bulge in his trousers made her mouth water and her thighs grow sticky from the moisture coming from the apex of her legs. 

“No…no drugs…” she moaned.

Khan’s eyes flashed as he crouched down before her. It was taking all his self-control not to take her right then and there. He wouldn’t take her unless she begged. He would make her beg. “What do you want, Doctor Hooper?” he murmured, his eyes narrowing as the hem of her dress hitched up further on her legs, revealing soaked through knickers. 

She whimpered as she buried her face in her arms. Khan reached out and trailed a long finger along the side of her face before hooking it under her chin and lifting her head up. Her intake of breath at his touch stirred in his gut. Her scent was so refreshing, so clean and innocent, but a hint of spice lingered as well. It flooded his nostrils, sneaking into every available space in his head and body as he inhaled, eyes closed. His eyes opened, pupils blown back with only a sliver of blue-green visible. 

“What do you want?” he hissed, his grip tightening on Molly’s chin as he stared at her. 

Molly drew in a shaky breath, before slapping his hand away. She grabbed his hair in her hands and pulled him toward her, her lips crashing against his. It was so wrong, he was a murderer, he’d kidnapped her, but oh the bliss. Arousal flooded over her, as he grabbed at her waist, lifting her from the floor before placing her on top of him. He hitched her dress up around her waist and she gasped as she felt his erection pressing against her. 

His lips were urgent against hers. His hand tangled in her hair, tilting her head to the side to gain access to her neck. Molly gasped as he sucked at her neck, his teeth scraping over her sensitive skin. She felt hot and cold all at the same time. She tugged at the tight shirt and pulled it over his head before she pulled away from him, causing him to growl. His growl turned to a groan as her lips burned against his skin. Her tongue danced over his nipples and he thrust his hands under the fabric of her dress and palmed her breasts. 

Molly’s hand trailed over his chiseled chest before dropping to his trousers, her eyes raised to meet his blazing stare as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. She fumbled with the snap, her fingers dancing over the bulge before he lifted her off him. She staggered against the wall, her legs barely holding her up as she watched him drop his trousers. Her core ached as she took in his massive alpha cock. She grabbed the waistband of her knickers and hastily shoved them down and kicked them to the side. 

He was gentle with her as he pulled her away from the wall; his arm wrapped around her slim waist to hold her up as he brushed her hair aside and pulled down the zipper on her dress. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to each bit of skin he revealed. Shivers coursed down her spine as her dress finally fell to the floor. She turned to look at Khan but he grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall, her hands held above her head with one of his. He ground his cock into her ass and she moaned. His free hand trailed down to her mound and carefully parted her folds. She gasped as she felt a finger, then two, push inside of her.

“Have you ever had an alpha, my sweet omega?” Khan murmured as he parted her legs and pushed his cock between her thighs, rubbing gently.

Molly moaned, her legs buckling slightly as she felt that hot length against her core. “No,” she squeaked, her hands pushing against Khan’s as she tried to turn around to face him.

Khan growled as he jerked her off the wall and pulled her to the floor before lowering himself over her. “So beautiful. You deserve to be worshipped by an alpha.” He nudged her legs apart and slid down, his head nestled between her legs. Molly groaned, her voice echoing through the compartment as his tongue flicked over her most sensitive places. His tongue was quick against her clit while his fingers thrust in and out quickly, bringing her to the cusp. 

Molly cried her release, her heels digging into the floor, her back arching up as she came. Khan coaxed her down and scrambled back up to her, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. She could taste herself on him and it was so naughty but it felt so right. “Please…” she begged, parting her legs again.

“With pleasure,” he ground out, rolling her onto her stomach, bracing himself up on his arms before he began to enter her. “Breathe,” he murmured as he sensed the spike in her heart rate and smelled the tangy aroma of panic. Taking an alpha’s cock was something to savor but when one wasn’t used to the girth, it could be a shock. He entered her slowly, her arousal driving him mad, the taste of her on his tongue and lips almost numbing. 

He paused once he was nestled inside her and gazed into her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted as she breathed raggedly. Slowly, her eyes opened. Looking up at him as much as she could with her head to the floor, she nodded and he began to move. The more he moved, the more he could feel how much this woman, this small, rather insignificant woman, became more significant to him. He had recognized it before, in that short moment when their eyes had met on board the _Enterprise_. But now, as he felt her walls tightening around him, felt his knot forming at the base of his cock, he knew exactly what it was. 

Khan sank over her, his head buried in her back as he thrust against her. Her arms gave out, and he wrapped an arm around her, holding himself to her. Her soft whimpers and moans were music to his ears. He lowered his lips to her neck and sucked hard, sure to leave bruises. But the sweet scent of her skin was luring him in.

“Oh god,” she moaned as he increased his pace. His hips slammed into her backside, his knot pushing against her. 

“You know what is coming, yes?” he hissed, trying to control himself without shocking her.

“Yes,” she moaned, her fingers scrambling to find something to grab hold of. “Please, give it to me.”

“Say my name. My real name,” he growled, his hand grabbing her hair and pulling just enough for her to notice it. 

He pounded into her, his pace causing Molly to lose her focus. “Please! Give it to me! Khan!” she cried, before a scream ripped from her throat as he drew back and slammed into her, giving her his knot. 

He came with a hoarse, garbled, yelling of her name. He bowed his head and bit her neck. He would take care of her later once they were able to part and he could bring her to his quarters. Their ragged breaths mingled together, and Khan struggled to keep his weight off her. He gingerly rolled to the side, drawing Molly with him as he cradled her to his chest. His cock pulsed within her, spilling over. He knew the chances, but he couldn’t be bothered with them. In fact, he looked forward to the idea of his Molly, _his mate_ , once he spoke to her further and her heat had subsided, bearing forth a new generation of Augments, even if their children would be half-Augment. 

He wrapped his arms around her as the first of many orgasms subsided. His thumb traced over the raw bite on her neck, wiping away dripping blood before he kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over her shoulder at him. “Feel better?” he asked with a smirk.

Molly rolled her eyes before nodding. She knew the biology of what was occurring, she knew it would be minutes before they would be able to part and she could rest before the next wave of her heat overwhelmed her and she allowed him to take her again. “Why am I here?” she asked, gasping as she felt another orgasm rock through her. Her fingers dug into his arm as she felt his cock twitching. He groaned into her neck as they let it wash over them. 

“Because I want you,” he ground out.

The last orgasm followed in quick succession and Khan crushed her to his chest, his teeth sinking into her neck again, her sweet aroma coating his skin as he sagged. His knot slowly deflated, Molly’s body quaking through the after shocks. Finally able to release her, he slid out of her and rolled her over so they were front to front.  


Khan, after kissing her gently and smoothing her hair back from her sweat slicked forehead, staggered to his feet. He carefully lifted Molly into his arms, cradling her to his chest before setting off for his quarters. His Molly deserved to be draped in the finest fabrics in the galaxy. He had had them once, a long time ago, but he lost the material things in life. But material objects could be replaced, those he lost, those whose loss he still felt three hundred years later, they were irreplaceable. But his Molly was a start. She filled a void he had been lacking. While it would be a matter of hours before her heat returned with a vengeance, he wanted to be ready.


End file.
